


A Crack in the Killing Jar

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Delighting in Your Radiance 2017 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Remix, Season 2, tags will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Cautiously Jack Crawford pushes open the door of Hannibal Lecter’s Baltimore home. He walks slowly and carefully across the marbled foyer floor. The last time he was here it was for a dinner party where he and Frederick Chilton had stood and watched as various serving staff had selected different bite size portions of the delectable food and packed it for him to take.Then as now Jack had been uncertain as to what he would find................................Season 2... remixed...................................





	A Crack in the Killing Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> The sixth of fifteen (omgg) new stories for those wonderful people who backed the Radiance Kickstarter 'Delight' Level. Thank you!! The stories are all linked, so if you fancy it you can subscribe to the whole series and as each one posts they'll just turn up in your in-box! Easy. 
> 
> There's a range of styles (fluff, humour, horror, fantasy, and trope), seasons (1,2,3 and post TWOTL, and SOTL too), canon compliant and AU (can we say coffee shop?), favourites (souls marks, ABO), and lots of wonderful characters (at least two Wendigos). 
> 
> Each backer bid for a minimum of 1000 words of fic. Of course the prompts are just too good to only give them 1000 words. Bring the noise! This one has eleven chapters.
> 
> Based off a wonderful prompt from Victorine, awesome job. Just excellent. I hope I do the prompt justice.

Cautiously Jack Crawford pushes open the door of Hannibal Lecter’s Baltimore home. He walks slowly and carefully across the marbled foyer floor. The last time he was here it was for a dinner party where he and Frederick Chilton had stood and watched as various serving staff had selected different bite size portions of the delectable food and packed it for him to take. 

Then as now Jack had been uncertain as to what he would find.

The house is quiet, perhaps just the tick of a clock coming from the main living area, the stealthy settling of a house in the early evening. Some sounds he thinks might be the rain torrenting down outside.

He moves as quietly as possible through the dining room. It’s somewhere he’s eaten on many occasions. With a man he has called his friend. Still calls his friend. Almost.

At the door of the kitchen he pauses. Everything is tidy, and everything is still. He can see that the door to the wine room is ajar, and the door that leads to the pantry and cellars is fully open. He moves quietly into the room, stands next to the large range, then beyond to the sink, and then he turns. Surveys the whole room.

He reaches for his holster and quietly unbuttons the tab that keeps his gun in place. He’s a southpaw and people often look to the wrong hand when they’re checking him out. He can’t remember if Hannibal ever commented on it. Maybe yes, maybe no.

A sound from somewhere behind him in the house causes him to quietly draw the weapon and he makes his way back across the room into the shadow of the open cellar door. He hears footsteps, slow, muted, as though someone was themselves being extra careful, paranoid even, as they enter the heart of the house.

He drops the gun to his side and thumbs the safety back on, he doesn’t want to shock Alana Bloom, not with the gun she is unsteadily holding out in front of her. Surprised people do dangerous things. He sees her see him, her eyes widen and she gasps.

“Jack? What are you doing here? Where’s Hannibal?”

“Hannibal? I want to know where Will is.”

She nods, and manages to look a little ashamed. Where Will is or what Will is doing had not been at the top of her list of priorities this evening, except in relation to Hannibal and his welfare. She feels a small flare of annoyance. This isn’t going how she had expected in the least.

“Will sent me a text. About the dogs. Could I manage them for a bit, until he could make arrangements.”

Jack nods at her,

“Ok. So what ever was going to happen he thought someone would need to mind the dogs.”

She nods. Will would always put the dogs before his own safety and welfare. 

“Have you checked the rest of the house?”

Jack straightens.

“Not yet. Stay here Alana. The front door was unlocked so it’s a grey area, but this might be considered trespass.”

She’s about to say something about traces of her presence in the rest of the house, that she feels she has something of a right to look, but she keeps her mouth shut. Jack will remember the morning he surprised them both. And she is the one who is surprised right now.

Jack looks at her some.

“I’m going to call the team in. At the moment I can argue that we’re concerned about the whereabouts of our colleague.”

He stops. They look at each other. Thoughts of a few weeks earlier zinging between them.

“Don’t you mean colleagues Jack? Not just one.”

Jack shrugs and nods.

“That’s fair. Stay here Dr Bloom.”

She sits in the large armchair in the corner of Hannibal’s kitchen and waits. The door to the pantry and cellar below is a like a siren song. Even the open door to the wine pantry seems to speak volumes. She checks her cell phone again, but there’s been nothing new. She ponders the wisdom of calling Hannibal and decides that there is a strong chance that her phone will be checked later. Especially as she has already told Jack about the text from Will. So, she resists and she waits. Rather impatiently.

Upstairs Jack walks between the rooms, he doesn’t unholster his gun again but he is careful and monitors lines of sight and checks all the dark corners and potential hiding places.

In the master bedroom he sits on the ottoman and finally calls the team back in Quantico. When Jimmy Price answers he sets in motion for a small team to come and run a simple check of the house and to see if they can kind find out just where the hell Hannibal Lecter or Will Graham have gone.

He skirts round the bed and checks in the en-suite bathroom, here for the first time he finds some evidence of recent occupation, just a carefully knotted condom and its wrapper, in a bin, with some tissue. Nothing else. He wonders if he should ask Alana Bloom where she was last night. Or even earlier today. Maybe though, it would be better to wait for the team.

He opens one or two cupboards and takes a look round the inside of the walk-in wardrobe. Even a brief check shows that some of the suits are missing, three pairs of shoes are gone from the caddy, and several ties he has known Hannibal to favour aren’t there.

In the bedrooom he looks around again. It’s tidy but the bed isn’t quite pristine, more as though someone made it but didn’t spend extra time squaring off the corners.

In one of the small guest rooms he’s given pause when he finds a turquoise green hoodie hanging on the back of the door, somewhere it could easily have been missed if the door was fully open, pushed up against the wall. He wonders about the integrity of evidence and in the end decides to bring it downstairs with him.

Back in the kitchen Alana is reading something on her cell phone, he holds up the hoodie,

“Do you recognise this?”

She holds out a hand for it and after a moment he passes it to her. She checks the label and then the pockets.

“It’s Abigail’s. She bought it with one of the gift cards I gave her. Where was it?”

“Upstairs. In the guest room along from the master.”

Alana opens her mouth as if to say something but then closes it again. Jack regards her for a moment,

“When were you here last?”

“Jack? That’s private. I’m not sure it’s any of your business.”

He makes a gesture that somehow encompasses both the house and their recent lives, and she makes a small uncomfortable face.

“Maybe eight, no, ten days ago.”

He doesn’t reply and then they hear noise at the front door. He gets up,

“Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute.”

When he returns he brings Brian Zeller with him and Jack waves him down in to the cellar, Jack disappears again and when he comes back he brings a dining chair with him and sits on it opposite Alana.

“Now we wait. Unless you’ve got anything useful to contribute right here and right now.”

A few minutes later Jimmy comes into the room,

“I’ve got a cell here. It’s locked but it’s got to be Dr Lecter’s hasn’t it?”

Jack draws out his phone and finds Hannibal’s number and calls it. It goes to voice mail but the cell in Jimmy’s hand remains inert. So it could be turned off.

Alana pulls out her phone and calls a number on it, the phone in Jimmy’s hand comes to life and the screen saver shows a picture of Abigail Hobbs and two of Will’s dogs. He turns the phone round so Jack and Alana can see.

Alana takes it from him. And then looks wildly at Jack,

“I don’t understand. That’s Will’s number. And in the picture? Buster is wearing a collar I bought him. Whilst Will was in prison. How could Abigail be in this picture. It’s not possible!”

Jack sighs,

“There are a lot of things that don’t seem possible right now.”

They all turn and look when Bev comes into the room with the small bin from the bathroom Jack noted earlier.

“Hey Dr Bloom. Jack? Can I have a word, outside maybe.”

Jack follows her out into the dining room and then further from the kitchen into the main foyer,

“I saw the condom Bev. And Dr Bloom says she hasn’t been here for the last ten days.”

“Ok. Can we take it? What’re the legalities here Jack?”

“It’s a good question. Jimmy?”

Jimmy joins them at the bottom of the stairs.

“What is it? I checked one of the guest rooms. Lots of prints. Smallish. And some long dark brown hair. If I didn’t know better I’d say a teenage girl.”

Jack looks at Bev,

“Anything apart from the waste bin?”

“No. You’ve got the cell? It was in the bedside table. In the master. What’s going on Jack. Should we even be in here?”

Jack looks between them, then up the stairs, they all turn when Brian joins them,

“Tell me you’ve got something?”

Brian shrugs,

“A very tidy and clean storage area, some food in a freezer, which I suppose we could test.”

Jimmy snorts,

“We now how that worked out last time.”

“Ok, sure. There’re also some definitely important looking bottles of wine which I think we shouldn’t go anywhere near. Actually Jack? What’s the legal situation? There’s no evidence of a struggle, nothing untoward seems to have happened here. Should we even be inside?”

Jack looks around.

“Fuck.”

...............................

Twelve weeks earlier...

...............................


End file.
